Wrapped Around Her Little Finger
by Daydreamer91
Summary: Edward's POV. How Bella has changed the Cullen family.


Wrapped Around Her Little Finger

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Twilight. That honor belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I have included a lyric from the musical "Wicked." If you figure it out, You will get a virtual cookie!

I was watching as my Bella slept deeply, curled up in my bed, her chestnut brown hair tangled and breathing even. Her lips were curved into a smile of sleep. She sighed, mumbled my name and moved herself closer to me. I smiled down at her, my sweet angel.

Bella was extraordinary, more so than any other human girl I encountered. Her strength and endurance for the supernatural world surprised even me. She had seen and been through so much with my kind and, (I hate to admit), the werewolves. Many other humans would have been rational, gotten scared and fled.

But not Bella.

She had stayed, accepted all of it without batting an eyelash. Every day she stood beside me giving nothing but her love and support, and in turn, had changed myself and my family.

Carlisle often thought about her as he prepared for work, his thoughts jokingly wondering if he would see her, his privately dubbed "favorite patient." He saw her as his youngest daughter, her perception and compassion astounded him.

Esme's thoughts towards Bella were warm and gentle, motherly. She loved her as a daughter. She was so glad I had found someone who accepted and loved me so entirely.

Alice saw her as a shopping partner and personal Barbie doll, but also loved her as a sister and best friend.

Emmett saw her as someone to pull pranks on, her embarrassment and blush made him laugh. He also saw her as a little sister, my soul mate, and therefore, someone to be fiercely protected from harm.

Rosalie's thoughts were less harsh towards Bella than they had been in the beginning, having shared her backstory with her, although she still thought Bella was making a huge mistake.

Jasper was also getting along better with Bella, despite what had happened back in September, and telling her his story had helped her understand his being hesitant around her. He loved her as a sister and was worried about hurting her. Her understanding and acceptance of him quickly banished that worry, and he was closer with her than any other human I'd seen.

My thoughts were stilled as the morning sunlight spilled into my bedroom, causing Bella to stir. She looked up at me with a sleepy smile.

"Good morning." she said, her voice heavy with sleep. She touched where the sunlight hit my skin, causing it to sparkle.

"Good morning love." I replied, kissing her nose, which caused her to blush. Suddenly my family's thoughts filled my head.

_Yay! She's awake! What will I dress her in today?_ _–_ Alice

_Finally, I thought she was going to sleep forever. We're gonna have so much fun today!_ – Emmett

_I think I'll try to be nicer to Bella, she will be family soon_ – Rosalie

_I'm gonna see if maybe Bella will head to the library with me soon, she likes to read_. - Jasper

_I wonder what Bella would like to eat for breakfast?_ – Esme

The only one missing was Carlisle, who had to work an overnight shift at the hospital.

Bella climbed out of bed and stretched, shaking off the last bit of sleep. Her lavender colored pajama top lifted, letting her creamy skin peek through. A rumble came from her stomach, causing her to turn bright red. Downstairs, a rumble of laughter came from Emmett.

"Bella dear, breakfast is ready." Esme called.

"I'll be right down Esme." Bella called back, her stomach grumbling again. She turned back to me and gave me a beautiful smile, which, if I was human, would've stopped my heart. She grabbed my hand.

"Can we go to the meadow today?" she asked, tracing designs on my hand.

"I would be more than happy to take you to the meadow." I replied, which caused her eyes to sparkle and shine. She gave me a kiss and headed downstairs to have breakfast. My thoughts returned to their earlier musings.

And as for me? Bella was my light, heart and soul. I understood now that I would never stray from her again. In short, I was completely wrapped around Bella's little finger.

I couldn't have been happier.


End file.
